10 Years Is A Long Time
by Stargate-Luver
Summary: Jack is missing for 10 years. Ch6 up... promises of longer chapters too.
1. Introduction

**_Note I do not own Stargate or any of affiliates... No matter how much i wish i did_**

_A/N  
Okay.. Here is the intro..._

_**Even in the desolate wilderness, stars can still shine.  
**__- Aoi Jiyuu Shiroi Nozomi_

It's been 10 years since that mission, 10 years of searching for him. The Stargate Program in Cheyanne Mountain military complex was still active, even though they had suffered a great loss. Nobody really talked about it...much. The remaining members of SG-1 were still looking, still waiting...hoping. Everybody could remeber his features well enough, but they had forgotten the color of his eyes and how they always shone like the stars in the darkest winter night,andno one could remeber his uniquesense of humor.

There had been a time where the whole base was look for him, but well... no onecan have much hope after that amount of time...only dreams, dreams of what used to be. After about a month General Hammond officially declared him MIA...only he should have been declared POW...


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters no matter how much I really want to_

_Happy Readings_

_Stargateluver_

_**The beauty of the soul shines out when a man bears with composure one heavy mischance after another, not because he does not feel them, but because he is a man of high and heroic temper. Aristotle**_

**10 years ago**

"Sg-1 good luck and come home safely, Godspeed." General Hammond told SG-1 before they headed through the gate. Jack, as usual turned around and gave his custum wave and his_ **you bet'cha like that'll ever happen **_look. The last chevron locked and Sg-1 stepped through the ancient gate to another planet. They had been expecting a welcome party...but not one with weapons. Teal'c and Daniel had already started firing...firing to clear the way to the DHD. They weren't really aimg to injure or kill, but well what do you do if they start to jump in front of your wepons when you fire them, especially the staff weapon Teal'c was firing... Did we intentially aim to kill? Were we the bad guys? or were they the bad guys..

It was an impossible situation. Teal'c was hurt from several knife wounds, Sam had some pretty nasty cuts on her face and left arm, Daniel was faring worse than the other 2, because he was the first to come through the gate to this world and because he was closer to the hostile than either Sam and Teal'c. And Jack, who had appeared after Daniel and, was trying to reach the DHD and the native mobbed him so he was already down...If SG1 didn't leave soon they wouldn't be able to get back. Sam scrambled to the DHD as soon as there was an opening, and quickly dialed home.

The natives had already covered Jack and were getting ready to mob Teal'c when the stargate finished Dialing and opened. the natives ran back a few paces, not enough to reveal Jack, and the remaining members of SG1 ran through the liquid portal. There was already a medical team waiting for them to reappear on Earth's side of the gate. As soon as Daniel reappeared behind Teal'c and Sam the gate closed, and Daniel all but collapsed in a exhausted, injured heap into the arms of several airmen and doctors. Sam and Teal'c were being treated for their injuries, Sam's head wounds were superficial, but were bleeding heavily making them appear worse than they really were, she would most likely have a scar on her arm from one really nasty knife wound. Teal'c, being Jaffa was left mostly to himself and his larval Goa'uld, except fpr the few bandages covering his wounds. Daniel was takenimmediately directly to the infirmiry to get medical attention, Sam, escorted by several airmen and a nurse walked down and Teal'c followed insisting to his attending nurse that he waslarval goa'uld was healing himand that he had suffered worse than this and that his symbiote would heal him.

The debriefing that took place later was a long and tiresome one. SG-1 were depressed because they lost Jack, and they were in shock that he was gone, left behind. It didn't matter that there was nothing they could say to comfort each other, they had all left their commanding officer behind. Nothing General Hammond could say would help them, so he left them in charge of the search and rescue operation.

_A/N_

_I need reviews to keep me going people no reviews equal no story..._

_Let me know how you like my story..._


	3. Chapter 2

A/N

Thank you to all who reviewed. But really I need more reviews.

_**In the great scheme of things, what matters is not how long you live, but why you live, what you stand for, and what you are willing to die for.  
Paul Watson**_

**5 Years Ago**

Claxons went off as the gate activated. In the control room Walter was waiting to recieve the IDC of whoever had dialed earth. The gate hadn't stayed open for long. Just enough for 9 thuds to be heard. What they didn't know was that whoever was on the other side of the gate, didn't have a GDO to open the iris. All he had were nine stones and hope. The gate closed and along with it the hope of finding their missing Colonel.

**Enemy**

"The prisoners have escaped!... The Prisoners have escaped!..." warnings were spread around the camp as the small group of prisoners escaped from their cells in a wooden cage. Nevermind that the leader of that group was a Colonel in the United States Airforce. Nevermind that after 5 years of slaving in the Naquada mines was starting to take it's toll. The small group made it to the stargate in one piece and they dialed earth. The Colonel 9 rocks 3 small, 3 big, 3 small. SOS. dit-dit-dit dat-dat-dat- dit-dit-dit. then threw in a not containing information on where and how to find them. It didn't even come to the Colonel's mind that the note would not be recieved. Afterall he had strived for escape and to go home. If only the Colonel would have known, it would have saved much time and effort. And it would have made the pain of being tortured a hell of a whole lot less tolerable. It was an even 6 months after the escape that the captors found them. They found them all in the forest in caves. It wasn't that they were easy to find, just that they had gotten careless in their hunting and washing.

**5 years 6 months since the escape and capture**

It's been almost 11 years, and there still is no sign of a rescue party. Every year on the week we had escaped, they torture us, there are only 2 survivors of the original escapees left. The others either killed themselves or couldn't take the torture plus the continual workings of the almost dead mine. Not that it mattered to the captors that less and less of the Naquada was being brought up, those that didn't fill up their quotta were punished. Not that it mattered that it was the guards that told them where to mine.

_A/N  
I really need those reviews people.  
how did you like it? let me know with a review... they are that keep me writing.  
Should I keep writing or just give up?_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N_

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_I would like to thank Aces, denis, kiwi 4624, Belfey, SG-Fan, Alex, QueenH, Nightshae, dottid, overlored crazyjane XIII, and IntergalacticSmart-ass for their reviews. _

_I got several that said they wanted a longer chapter, well here it is. I have gotten some reviews saying that they would like some longer chapters and for me to quit asking for reviews. Oh and if you have trouble understanding anything...words ar any ideas that I have put into my stories, then please feel free to e-mail me at stargateluveryahoo-dot-com ( replace -dot- with a period) _

_Oh and the reason I keep asking for reviews is that I am busy with school and I sort of just pulled this story out of my head and wrote it down. I'm sorry if this story isn't updated as soon as others would like, but as I said earlier, I am busy with school I'm the treasurer for the anime club for my school, I am in our school's Broadcasting Club, German Club, and Acting Club, I have a sick cat to take care of, and on top of all that I still have my video essay for my 5th classof the weekday and art drawings to work on for Anime and my other clubs... I could be working on them, but I decided to write this instead._

_Happy Reading_

_StargateLuver_

**Ten Years is a Long Time **

**Chapter 3**

_**"I've heard loved ones leave you in peaces. That little by little you start to forget things about them. But that's not true. You lose them. Everything. Instantly. And suddenly nothing can replace them. Nothing."**_

_**- Farscape -**_

There are times when you feel like you are waiting...just waiting for something to happen and yet you have absolutely no clue if the thing you were waiting for has already passed you by.

Jack had no clue if his former team knew where he was, he had absolutely no clue if there would even be a rescue. And even if there was one, he had no clue how much longer he could stand the torture of working in the mines and of being tortured. It was almost 11 years since he had been on Earth. He could no longer remember what it felt like to bask in the sun. He could barely remember what his tema looked like, hell he had trouble remembering life outside of the mines, not that it mattered. He couldn't even remeber what it felt like to be cold. He had lost all hope of even being rescued.

The temperature in the mines was constantly ranging from 89 F to 109 F. Everyday the miners were given four skins of water and the skins were replaced overy 7 hours. Not that it mattered that each skin had to last almost 2 hours in blistering heat. If they didn't fill their quotas then they worked until they did. No supper, no bath, no if's, and's, or but's. I would know. I couldn't fill my quota more than half the time. They did provide us with more water, but that was usually already hot and didn't help those of us who were forced to stay at all.

When he was allowed to sleep, all he would dream about were faces...lost memories of those he had left behind...those who he could barely remember but was still holding onto for just a little glimmer of hope. Those memories could barely be classified as dreams but more like night terrors.

Tonight he dreamt of the torture. The torture he had recieved when he had tried to escape. That torture had damaged him, not only physically, but mentally. He awoke several times, had remembered the dreams so vividly, he could almost feel every lash of the whip... every punch and kick... every burn of electricity... every cut and bruise they had inflicted almost 6 years ago. But he was ready to try again. He was ready to escape. He wanted to, needed to.

Jack and several others had been planning their escape for several years now. Every route, every guard, every gate had been observed, until they knew exactly what was going to happen. They knew exactly where they were going to go. Jack had been remebering past planets that they could gate to then gate to somewhere else immediately after. That was their plan. To get to the gate, dial the gate, run, kill any guard that tried to follow, and then gate to another world.

All in all it was a superb plan. They had all made sure that they had filled their quotta for the day, they didn't even bother trying to take ant baths so that the dirt and grime would only help them to hide in the night. And so they put their plan into action.

**At the SGC**

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were all depressed. They still had not found their CO after almost 11 years. Teal'c had given up hope that he was even alive and that was a surprise, because the Jaffa always had hope. Daniel was starting to seriously doubt if Jack even wanted to come back, given that the last time he got stranded Jack had given up hope of ever going back to Earth. Sam... well Sam decided to keep the front porch light on, just lilke she always has, just in case, by some small miracle Jack was able to get himself home. SG1 was still on active duty though, they stuck toghter, no matter how many replacements were put into the fourth slot on the team, but none were like Jack, and that is who they wanted. They eventually brought in Jack's younger clone, but even that did not help much.

The Asguard, Tollan, and Nox were all searching for Jack in one way or another. Asguard were using their connections with the ancient races of the galaxy, and their technology to scan for their favorite human. The Tollan were searching planets that had no Stargate. The Nox were seeking his spirit, his lifeforce energy, that which made Jack...well...Jack. So far, no one had any idea or clue as to where Jack was but the Nox kept insisting that he was alive, if not close to it. They had narrowed it down to a couple of thousand planets out of almost a quarter of a million in this galaxy alone, they had not thought to search those on the very edge, just those that had the greatest chance of Jack being alive. It was the SGC who had noticed that they had somehow missed searching those on the edge of their galaxy. They used the Stargate for those that had addresses, if they didn't have the addresses, they got those from Teal'c, The Asguard, or the Tollan. Little did any of them know that they were about to meet another lost race from the meeting place where Earnest Littlefield was stranded. (A/N for those of you who dond't know what I'm talking about... you'll have to wait until the next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay, I know you wanted to see some longer chapters, but I really don't have enough time ot write anymore, I would love to write more often, but It took me nearly a month just to write the chapter 3 so I'm sorry but until I find more time it'll be shorter Chapters I'm sorry. Oh and I would like to thank the following for reviewing for chapters 3: StargateFan; Aces, Adm. Bones; clair svu fan; gatelover, Kiwi4624, and SG-Fan and KaylaML. If I forgot someone, I apologize._

Happy Reading

Stargate-Luver

**Chapter 4**

_**We shall draw from the heart of suffering itself the means of inspiration and survival. **_

_**-Sir Winston Churchill**_

It was time. It was time for us to escape.

We had all filled our quotas, wich was a feat in itself, and were all ready to run. We had waited until the sun had almost set to try and make our move. We had almost reached the edge of the encampment for the workers, almost a quarter of a mile from the gate, when the guards decided that they wanted to take a stroll around the perimeters and noticed that we were here. I start to panick. I look around at my fellow escapees and then I realized something. "We are on our way to the baths. We just got off duty, and really want to take a bath." I stated tiredly. I hope they buy this because, if they don't we will have to kill them. The guards take one look at us and wave us on. As they were leaving I hear the gaurds comment that we really needed the bath. I let out the breath I had unknowingly held. I knew we could make it, it didn't matter that the others didn't, all that mattered was that we could get to the gate in at least one piece.

Thirty somewhat years of military training never seems to leave a soldier, no matter how long the interval between useage. I knew that if I took cammand immediately that they would listen. Act as if you know what you are doing and there will always be some one who will follow. How come that statement reminds me of Daniel? A name without a face. I never realized how many faces I had forgotten...not that I'll ever admit it to anyone but myself...

After so many years, I wouldn't expect them to even remember who I was. I hope that someday I will make it back to earth, those I am leading to escape, they believe we will, that we must. Then if that be the case, then so must I, no matter how hard it will be on me to see old faces and not names.

Around this corner, and we would be homeward bound. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to go home. Man, does that sound strange on the tounge. Home. I wonder what my house looks like now. Does my grill even work after so many years of unuse?

Around this bend, into a narrow crevice and we would be out of sight. It was a tight fit, but we all fit ourselves into the crevice and squeezed through. The sun was now down and the first of 2 moons began to rise. This one was, as I said the first to rise, a pale orange color. The other one was a lavender purple color.

Over this hill and through the woods and we would be at the Stargate. Only a few more minutes and we would be safe. Only a few more meters and we would be home.

We were there. I look at the DHD and tried to remember chevrons for any planet other than here where we might be safe. From somewhere, I remembered the address to a planet. I don't remember which one but somehow I knew it was safe. Visions of little grey men were floating behind my eyes...somehow I knew I loved these guys.

As I started to dial the Stargate, we hear claxons going off. This was not a good sign. This would be one of the first places they would look. If I didn't hurry, we would all be dead before the rise of the 2nd moon. 1 chevron...2...3...4...5...6...- "Stop" an officer from the camp directed at us as he came up running. Pretending to be deaf I pushed the 7th chevron. With a loud 'swoosh' and a running start all the members of the escape party. And several of the officers that had surrounded us also jumped through...with their guns.


	6. Epiphany

Okay, here's another chapter... I plan to keep them pretty short, but I promise that there will be many of them... I hope... if anyone would like to help me with this story or my other one just let me know in your review and I will get back to you. How do you guys like the quotes? I keep trying to make them appropriate to the chapter. Anyway you are probaly wondering how long I will keep typing and I can't help but wonder...How many of you are actually reading the Author notes... If they are too boring, let me know and suggest something with your review... I promise, I actually read them...and going on that note I would like to thank everyone who posted a review for chapter 4 as of January 11, 2006. They are the following: clair svu fan, Blaze83, and archteri.

Here are some responses to reviews

clairsvufan for chapter 4: I am aren't I?

Blaze93 for chapter 2: I blame hime too

Okay now here's the chapter you have all been waiting for.

Happy reading

_**Do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there, I do not sleep.**_

_**I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glints on the snow.**_

**_I am the sunlight on ripened grain, I am the gentle autumn's rain._**

_**When you awaken in the mornings hush, I am the swift up lifting rush, **_

_**Of quite birds in circled flight. I am the stars that shine at night. **_

_**Do not stand at my grave and cry, I not am there, I did not die"**_

**_Chapter_** **_5_**

_**SGC**_

"Incoming Wormhole!" Shouted Lieutenant Walter Siler, "Recieving IDC sir,... it's the Tok'Ra." he stated at the now present General Hammond "Open the Iris, Lieutenant." As Siler put his hand on the hand scanning device that opened the iris he noticed how old and worn out the General looked. Was it because of the stress of finding and training a new 2IC for the base? The General had been at the base for most of the 10 years, waiting, hoping that with the next gate activation they would find him. That he would be okay... Siler's thoughts were interupted as Jacob Carter and two other Tok'Ra abassadors came through and looked up at and through the blast window with regret...almost the look of one soul who's tired and who's soul has secretly given up.

As Jacob led the way to the briefing room where SG1 were already waiting. SG1 had almost made it second nature to go to the briefing room each time claxons went off in the base... not that they hadn't before Jack was MIA, but that the thought that there might be news of Jack would finally be found.

Jacob hated comming with no news, even worse for the favor the Tok'ra wanted him to ask George.

In the briefing room Jacob reluctently almost regretfully informed them that they had heard or found any trace of the Colonel, and then even more reluctenly told them of the favor the Tok'ra wanted. They wanted Hammond to send a few SG Teams to help them with a mission to destroy a newly built Goa'uld mothership... that was infused with Asguard technology. "They said that they would await your decision George." "Dismissed,"ordered General Hammond "and Jacob, I will get back to you with my answer."

Jacob had to run to keep up with his daughter but when he did he gently grabbed her shoulder and gave her a big hug. "Sam, are you all right? I know how much you wanted to hear good news. There are only 5 more planets to search. The Nox told us that he is still alive, they also told us that he has moved. They say that he should be found soon, they are taking an active part in the search now." Jacob could see the small jewells of tears forming in his daughter's eyes, "I know how much he meant to you, but don't you think it's time for you to move on Sam? It's been what now...almost 11 years?"

Sam involuntarily stepped back and looked up at her father with hatred in her eyes.

" You barely even knew him dad. All you knew is that he has a big heart and an even bigger mouth. He is a superb soldier and an even better friend and CO, You know almost nothing about him!" Sam hadn't even bothered to even try to stop the now unchecked tears flowing down her face."When was the last time you bothered to get to know anyone here on earth? Did you actually try to get to know him? Or were you to focused on how he looked at me?" Jacob started, if all this were true then he'd been calling the wrong person an ass. Come to think of it, ever since he had come to know the Tok'ra he'd been paying less and less attention to earth and it's people other than his beloved son, Mark, and his wonderful daughter, Sam. "...Sam..." "Dad, I don't want to hear it. I know alright." Jacob stood there as she ran off. _shouldn't we go after her? _"No Selmac, she isn't ready to move on yet."

An hour later Daniel and Teal'c both walked into the locker/shower room and found Sam there.

_**drip drip drip drop plop drip drip drip plop**_

" This is the time for the women..." Teal'c and Daniel both look around and see no other women there besides Sam. "Uh Sam, you are the only one in here besides us." Daniel moves around and places himself on the bench next to Sam while Teal'c sat on the other side of her. "Sam we heard about your conversation with your dad..." Sam's head shot toward Daniel and a new trail of tears started down her face." Daniel... He never gave up on you. Ascended or otherwise. He beat himself up after each time. How can I give up on him. He's the best damn CO I've, we've ever had." Daniel and Teal'c realized that they probly weren't the best possible canidates to help her on this but they did know Jack. "Sam I know we really aren't the best people to help you with this but, Jack wouldn't want you to forget him. He also would want to see you like this, you know how much he cared about you. He would have wanted you to remember him and his strengths and always, always move on."

_**drip drip drip plop plop plop**_

Sam looks up with a spark in her eyes. "Daniel...do you remember when the gate activated but no one came through but we did hear 9 sounds?" Daniel looked at her, but it was Teal'c who spoke. " I believe I do Samantha Carter." " Well what if they weren't just sounds? What if they were a signal?" "To attack?" "No, for _help_!" Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other with wonder and excitement. "An SOS!" All three then look at each other again, but it is Daniel to break the look of excitement with a face of remorse. "Sam, that was almost 6 years ago. And even if we could find the planet, the Nox said he's gone to another, so how can we find him now?"


	7. Free?

_Hey All! Wow...only 2 people reviewed this time and there are at least 24 of you who put me on your alert lists..yes I can see who you are which is almost everyone I've mentioned in passt chapters and thanked for reviewing...I see how it is...I'm a sad panda... This chapter will be about Jack. Oh and for those of you who don't think I update as often as I could...I started a C2 forum. Read those, they are the same as what is on my favorites list save two or three. And feel free to add some stories to it, but keep in mind I can always delete it if me and whoever is on the staff don't like it..but most likely we will enjoy the stories, so...now you have something to do. Oh and if you have any questions about the story, or would like ot help with it in some way, include in your review, email me, or send me a message. I promise I will read it. I try to check my email at least 3 times a day. _

_For those of you that did review, Natters and liketoread._

_(A) yes, I know I am evil and (B) yes, I know you want me to save Jack, so I have...so far_

_**a/n: Sorry I left on a cliff hanger...didn't mean to. I will finish that up then go to Jack. Since we haven't met the Fuhrlings yet, I decided to make my own version of them...sounds fair...right?**_

SGC--Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c in the locker room

Recap: "Sam, that was almost 6 years ago. And even if we could find the planet, the Nox said he's gone to another, so how can we find him now?"

The spark in Sam's eyes faded and turned dull. They were right of course, but she wouldn't admit that to them. She had to keep looking, keep going, do anything that might help them find Jack.

Chapter Six

**"A person can run away from his troubles just as easily as he can run away from his shadow." **

**-Unknown**

I groaned as I heard the cocking and loading sound of several guns and I just knew that several of the guards had followed us here. '_Oh great, just what I need, more torure, and this place looks nothing like...the..the..Asguard home world... Where in the seven hells, or was that eight, did I send us!'_ The guards walked calmly toward the us and then decided to point their guns down at us, with might I add, their fingers on the triggers...but there was also something else I had heard, and somehow it sounded awfully familiar. Suddenly all the guards fall down, writhing in pain. 'Serves them right' A group of people step out from behind the bushes, only I don't think I've ever encountered this race before. Somehow I get the feeling that we are safe and from somewhere in my mind comes a whisper of a word, but I can't make it out...F..lin...Fuh...ling...Furling. Furling, So that's who these people are. I stand up and bow to them, I can't speak their language, but I hope this will work. I check on my fellow escapees, they are a bit bruised and disorientated, but otherwise they are alright. br>

"Might you want to tell us why we stunned those who were threatening you?" asked one of the Fuhrlings. This actually surprised me. They knew my language! I also notice a line of black tatoos on their necks, wrists, and a single design on their forehead and what peaked my curiosity more was the tatoos seemed to be moving. br> (A/N I know we haven't met them yet, but hey I can imagine how they look, right?) br>

"We escaped from their mining camp. They forced us to mine their dwindling supply of raw naquada ore." I looked at the Fuhrlings and back at my friends and decided to show them an example of their punishmen, " They punish those who escape, become ill, get injured, or they just punish us because they can." I showed them the ragged scars of my imprisonment on my abdomin, chest, and back. The Furhlings took an involuntary step back, in surpise at the evident brutality of the punishments. "Come we will harbor you until you are able to return home." br>

The Fuhrlings led the way for about 2 miles from the gate to their village. On theway there, I saw a plethera oftrees, moretrees and an overabundance ofwoodland animals; deers, bobcats, rabbits, birds, chimpmunks, racoons, lizards, and many other different kinds of animals. Anyway none of these animals seemed the littlest bit scared of the humans that were in their direct vicinity, as a matter of fact even none of the birds flew off...They seemed glad that we were here and cameto greet us. It was even more bizzaire when when arived at the village. I saw an over abundance of village animals, from chickens and geese to cows and donkies. Even more so was the fact that the cats weren't chasing the birds and the dogs weren't chasing the cats. Apparently in all this vastness of weirdness, I had stopped walking and one of the guides walked up to me and asked me if I was alright and if I needed a break. I, still in shock, nodded my head dumbly and started walking again. I never occured to me just how cold I was. br>

TBC

A/N

I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but the planet which Jack was on, had a wide rotation irratic around it's sun meaning that the gate address to it will not always work depending on it's location. It would if the SGC had a GHD, but since they don't, well the planet is only accessible 1 to 2 times a year. Unfortunitely When SG1 tried to return the planet was already past the SGC's stargate's reach.


End file.
